Discussion about V's Mods
7/22/2011 08:30 PM Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Jackknife Venture Lifeline First Aid is, as usual, carrying out his normal shift duties of restocking, inventorying, and cleaning. Currently, he's leaning into a cabinet, counting the contents of a deep drawer that he's slid out as far as it will go and making notes on a data pad. Jackknife walks into the med bay with a small box in her hands. She sets this box on a med berth and waits a few moments before calling out, "Anyone about?" "Just a klik," Aid calls, bumping his helm on the cabinet shelf as he stands up hurriedly. "Ow- Hello, Jackknife. What can I do for you? How's your hand doing?" Jackknife smiles to the young medic, "Didn't hit your head too hard did you?" she asks, then pulls out a face and some schematics from the box. "I have something for Ratchet to look over in regards to Venture's body modifications and a face that I special ordered for her that I have already adjusted to fit." First Aid shakes his head as if to clear his processor and walks over to look at the item in Jackknife's hand. "That was nice of you. Ratchet's not here right now, but you can leave it in his office, if you want? Wow, I didn't know you did bodywork like that." Jackknife rolls her shoulders, "Welding is the same, no matter what you are applying it toward. I just cut along these edges here." she indicates these on the face, "Then added these, pointing to the cheeks, to give them more fullness. The rest was already there. Would you like to see what I'm suggesting for the alterations?" "Sure, if you have the time," First Aid says, always eager to learn more about any aspect of repairs.... Jackknife nods and unfurls a large sheet of what looks like laminate with a blueprint of the tank type that Venture is now in upon it. Notations and drawings are in key places upon the blueprint, "Well first we may want to consider tucking in this section here." pointing toward the waist area. First Aid makes an attentive hmm and helps flatten out the spec sheet. "There's a lot of detail here," He's never really considered the frame differences between mechs and femmes- armor is armor, after all... Jackknife smiles to that, "Of course, it is from the engineers that created that frame type. I happen to have good connections, thankfully one of them knew the creator of this frame type. I was able to contact that individual to speak to him about what would be acceptable frame alteration without ruining the structural integrity. That's why there are so many notes on this." First Aid nods. "If you take in the armor there, wouldn't that butt up against the standard fuel pump location and make it more vulnerable to impact damage?" Jackknife looks at the blue print carefully for the fuel pump location and hmms thoughtfully, "Possibly. If that were the case we cannot make the alteration as deep or place some extra armor there to keep the pump protected." Jackknife is at a berth with First Aid, showing him a blue print with notations and drawings on it. Right now they are discussing the waist tuck possibly being an issue for the fuel pump being too exposed to damage. "What if, instead of replacing it with a tuck, it was just curved to contour the impact airspace instead? Aren't curved plates stronger than flat ones?" First Aid says Jackknife erases what she had done on the blue print, and sketches in a curved section. "Like this perhaps? Yes it would be stronger, and would still give that tuck without the angle to it." she agrees. Venture enters the repair bay where two of her friends are meeting. Unable to quiet her approach, her footfalls announce her presence well in advance. First Aid looks up- there are very few mechs that make as much noise entering a room as Venture, and most of the ones as large as she is now have more practice in moving quietly... "Hello, Venture. Jackknife has some amazing plans for modifications to your frame!" The young medic is, as always, cheerful. Jackknife looks up and gestures Venture over, "I was just showing First Aid my ideas for your body modifications. Care to take a look and perhaps add your own preferences?" she asks. A smile to the young medic, "I don't know about amazing." "Hey, you two. Oh, cool!" Venture steps closer, then drops to her knees to survey the proposed modifications. She grows quiet and bites her lower lip as she studies. Jackknife returns her attention to the blue print, "So we just altered something already, here." pointing to the waist area where it’s curved gently inward. Not too far, but enough for a hint of femme frame. "Here you can see I did a little change to the chest plating. Here is an alteration to the feet so they won't be so blocky, yet still able to take the weight of your new frame. I was considering how adjust the upper legs for less of a block look." First Aid is attentively watching Jackknife explaining plans for changes on the specifications spread out on a berth. "The armor shouldn't be impacted by the weight of the frame itself." He frowns. "Oh, wait, never mind- you meant the places where the plates interlock when the joint is folded in." Lifeline walks briskly into the repair depot carrying a largish crate. It conceals any possibility of seeing whether or not she's sporting an Autobot symbol, and to those that don't know her, she's just another nondescript individual... albeit one with a rather sour expression. "Hey, this looks really good. It looks like you've eliminated most of the straight edges and flat surfaces," Venture observes. "Won't that make replacing damaged armor more difficult though?" She catches movement in her peripheral vision and turns her head to glance at Lifeline. "Hello," she offers, not recognizing the femme. Jackknife nods to the young medic's observation, "Right, trying to keep integrity and yet alter things enough that the frame type hints more toward femme than the mech it is now. This is why it was important I contact the frame engineer so I knew what wouldn't be a good place versus a excellent place to do the work." she pauses to hear Venture's comment and states, "Well I was thinking angle may have been the only way, but I did have some curve sketches as well just in case they were workable. This is all going to Ratchet for his review since he'd probably be doing the work." she glances over to the newcomer, offering, "Good cycle." First Aid is still looking at the specifications on the table, fascinated by the tiny, detailed changes that Jackknife has made. Armor work has, to date, been one of his primary tasks for repair, but frame design and modification is entirely new. Lifeline looks at the two femmes sitting around talking and merely grunts at them. She crosses the room and sets the crate down with a thunk and starts removing parts from it -- joints and bearings and actuators and large items that are usually difficult to come by. Jackknife nudges at First Aid slightly, "You have a visitor." Venture shrugs and returns her attention to the schematics when she's brushed off. "I like the curves, if they won't create too much work for the medics in the future," she says, tracing a finger along a curve on the plan. "Maybe make the feet wider to reduce the chance of tipping sideways if impacted? That's a concern I have with my high center of gravity and massive arms." First Aid looks up at the nudge. "Lifeline, hi!" He smiles. "I didn't know you were coming to Iacon." He steps away from the plans to move over to where Lifeline's set her crate down and begin helping to unload the box. Jackknife listens to Venture's concern and does a little sketch alteration to the schematics to give a slightly wider base and curving inward slightly toward the top of the foot. "How's that look to you?" she asks. "That looks much more stable. I like it," Venture says. "I really appreciate all this design work you've done for me," she adds. "You've gone out of your way for my benefit." Lifeline looks at First Aid, then takes a step to one side to let him help with unloading the crate. "Hadn't been planning on it, but thought it would be better to get this done sooner rather than later." Jackknife smiles to that and says, "I just consider it part of my job, Venture. I've put together weapons from scratch, using hand drawn sketches on a data pad. I've also altered weapons for improved performance. This isn't much different, except I'm altering a body instead of a weapon. Though one could argue you are a weapon now." she notes. "What's all this stuff for?" First Aid asks. "Is this stuff you're trading for energon with Ratchet?" Venture smiles to Jackknife, and her optics dim slightly. "Thank you, regardless." Lifeline says, "Energon or firmware chips or both. You know how it is." First Aid nods. "I had some energon cubes for you to take back too. I know Blades needed a lot of what you usually stock at the clinic. Jackknife inclines her head to Venture, "Quite welcome. So do you see anything else you would like adjusted or do you feel I handled it all? I was considering maybe having new hands ordered up that were the same size as your current ones, but with a slightly slimmer finger shape to them." Venture looks down and raises a hand to consider it. "Slimmer fingers would be nice, yes," she agrees. "I can't think of anything else for these modifications, though. You were quite thorough." Lifeline starts to fold the crate down after it's been emptied. "Well, you know I can't keep too much at one time, that storage room is almost full as it is." First Aid says "Just let me know when you have room for it, then." Blades is his patient and project, after all. Jackknife inclines her head, "I'll put in the order then. Ratchet will have to approve of these mods, but I don't think he'll have too much issue with them other than doing the work." she notes, now rolling the blue print back up. "I'll put these in Ratchet's office." she states and moves off to do just that. Lifeline nods to First Aid. "I will." She turns to look around the depot, her optics resting on Jackknife and Venture briefly. "Where is Ratchet?" First Aid shakes his head. "Off shift. With the new medic, he's finally getting a healthier amount of recharge." First Aid smiles, obviously pleased with the latest development in his quest to make sure his seniors are not endangering their own health.... Venture moves to stand up after Jackknife makes her way to Ratchet's office, and turns to face the way out. "I think I'll return to the barracks," she announces. Jackknife returns to ask, "New medic?" apparently she hadn't noticed. "Caducia is her designation." First Aid says. "I wasn't sure what I thought about her at first, but she really knows her stuff. She's just kind of prickly. Like Ratchet. She's from Crystal City." Lifeline looks at First Aid. "Interesting. I'll have to keep an optic out for her." Jackknife looks vaguely surprised. "Caddy? Really? Huh." she chuckles softly. "Do you know her?" First Aid asks, turning to look at Jackknife. Jackknife mms, "In engineering classes, yes. That's all though really. She seemed very nice then." "Are you from Crystal City then? I never thought to ask?" First Aid says. Jackknife shakes her head to the question. "Oh no. Not at all. I should get back to my work. If Ratchet has any questions about my alterations he can comm me over to explain them." Lifeline watches the two chat about the new medic, adding nothing of her own to the conversation. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:Lifeline's Logs